ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue 2019: World of Drugs
(WARNING: Drugs don't stand against these guy!) Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue 2019: World of Drugs is a 2019 Animated Adventure Crossover Single-player mode, Story Mode, Fighting in video game Distributed by Disney, Avalanche Software And Heavy Iron Studios. The Video Game will be released on November 1st, 2019. Plot World of Drugs The story begins with a close-up of a Nunchaku aimed at the horizon, revealing its wielder to be Michelangelo, who gives the command of "Don't let a single one get away!". The camera then zooms out and pans to the left, revealing that Michelangelo is addressing the entirety of Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue 2019: World of Drugs' playable cast, all of whom have been summoned to the edge of a cliff. The camera then pans upward to reveal Smokleem, who is currently accompanied by a looming army of Smoke Hands that is slowly approaching the mount. After Ferb, Blossom, and Finn the Human each comment on their reassurance over the upcoming battle, every Smoke Hand surrounding Smokleem slowly disintegrates into a glowing, gray streak of drugs that ends up being absorbed by him. As the cartoons prepare for the god-like being's next move, Alf suddenly envisions the downfall of his comrades and immediately looks at them all in shock and despair, but perhaps foreseeing Slimer's escape. The singularity between Smokleem and his now-absorbed Smoke Hand army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense drugs. The beams of intense drugs quickly extrude from the black hole, rapidly approaching the cliff where the cartoons are situated. As they aim downwards to consume the cartoons, Jenny shoots the beam of drums with her laser, but She's being immediately decimated. Scrooge McDuck attacks the beams of drugs, only to fail and be consumed by the drugs. Spongebob and Patrick are catching the beams with their jellyfish nets, but both are ultimately disintegrated. Uncle Grandpa tried to escape the Beams of Drugs, but He's Disintegrated. Pizza Steve uses his sunglasses to protect his eyes, but He's Disintegrated. Peppa Pig jumps though into Beams of Drugs, but She's disintegrated by Beams of Drugs. Garfield sleeps on the ground, He's caught by Beams of Drugs. George Pig crying because, He's scared of Beams of Drugs, but then, He's Disintegrated. Tigger hops 3 times, but He's Disintegrated. Pooh said, "Oh, bother. I'm too right behind.", and He's Disintegrated. Amidst the massacre, Slimer is shown flying away from a legion of Smokleem's beams of drugs. After deviating from many of them, the frequency of the Slimer's blipping noise increase in rapid succession and intensity as Slimer attempts to push its power to its absolute limit, resulting in it moving at slime speed, temporarily warping Slimer to another plane of existence just before the aforementioned series of beams could swallow it and Slimer along with it. From this point onward, the beams are then shown atomizing multiple non-playable characters into oblivion. The scene then transitions from the planet in its entirety being engulfed by Smokleem's drugs, with said drug slowly expanding throughout the galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly drugs produced by the deity-like being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The planet on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of non-playable characters. A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Slimer, who has ended up becoming the sole survivor of Smokleem's onslaught upon the universe, and ends up making a rough emergency landing into a nearby canyon. As Kirby recovers from his crash-landing, he looks towards a vast landscape consisting of various areas, some of which are recognizable as coming from the fighters' old worlds. The landscape, constructed by Smokleem, is none other than the World of Drugs Army of Puppets Following Slimer's arrival in the World of Drugs, the scene cuts to a dark room, in which the only source of light found in it reveals that of a now-unconscious Peppa Pig being held captive by a series of fibers made out of pure energy. A golden liquid resembling that of molten metal is poured upon Peppa Pig's body, which is then absorbed by the fibers holding her. The liquid then passes through the stand on which she is situated to create a monochrome clone of her, which forms on the stand's opposite end. The resulting puppet fighter then disconnects from the stand and falls to the ground, motionless. The spirit of a Bo Peep then weaves around the dark room and, coming across the lifeless Peppa Pig clone, is forced by Smokleem to possess it, thus giving life to the previously inanimate statue, which now dons distinctive red, glowing eyes. The camera slowly zooms outward, revealing that Smokleem has already made puppet fighters out of every single playable character, with the intention of unleashing this army upon the planet to stop Slimer from freeing his comrades. The scene then cuts back to Slimer, now about to take his first steps into the World of Drugs. From Drugs to Brain Slimer rescues many fighters and spirits and defeats Dennis, Bill Cipher, and Evil Emperor Zurg powering Smokleem's shield. A Smoke Hand puppet appears to intercept, but is destroyed. The fighters defeat Smokleem, but this victory is short-lived as a crack appears in the sky. The crack shatters and Brainzilla and his army of Lighting Hands emerges, taking advantage of the situation and forcing Smokleem to retreat. The World of Drugs is then swallowed by the human brain, with Brainzilla taking control of Smokleem's remaining spirits and fighters. The Final Battle The cartoons continue to free the puppets and spirits under Brainzilla's control, and defeat three Lighting Hands as well as Robot Spongebob from BFBB, Vector, and Dracula Duck to force Brainzilla to appear. After the fighters confront Brainzilla, Brainzilla retreats, but Smokleem soon came back and launches an assault with a new army of spirits and puppet fighters. Both gods were trying to defeat the other, but Peppa Pig, Mr. Gus, Spongebob, Powerpuff Girls, Slimer, Michelangelo, Gru, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Garfield, Bug Bunny, and the rest of the fighters soon catch up in the middle with both Brainzilla and Smokleem noticing. The final battle is about to begin. Endings Consumed by Drugs This bad ending is achieved if the fighters defeat too many dark spirits during The Final Battle, allowing Smokleem's light to dominate and creating a path to fight only Brainzilla or, if the balance between light and darkness is achieved, if the player chooses to take the left path leading to Brainzilla. With Brainzilla and his army of darkness defeated, Smokleem blasts Brainzilla with beams of drugs, before vaporizing Brainzilla. Smokleem then consumes the universe in his light once more, vaporizing Peppa Pig, Woody, Michelangelo, Uncle Grandpa, Spongebob, Gru, and the other fighters in the process. Swallowed by The Human Brain This bad ending is achieved if the fighters defeat too many light spirits during The Final Battle, allowing Brainzilla's darkness to dominate and creating a path to fight only Smokleem or, if the balance between light and darkness is achieved, if the player chooses to take the right path leading to Smokleem. With Smokleem and his army of drugs crushed, Brainzilla then engulfs the world in darkness, destroying the Smoke Hand army in the process, and piercing Smokleem with chains. Peppa Pig is then shown dropping on the ground (presumably dead) as the screen turns to static, then black. The world then rots into a necrotic desert, and Brainzilla's eye is then shown in the destroyed world (watching the player), now completely stormed forever. Restoration The true ending is achieved by navigating through The Final Battle while attempting to preserve the balance of power between drugs and brain. This is achieved by keeping the amount of spirits from each side equal. The fighters rescue Pooh and Daffy Duck and defeat a Smoke Hand and a Lighting Hand, forcing Smokleem to call on Jenny and the original Smoke Hand as reinforcements; while Brainzilla calls on Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and the original Lighting Hand, ending with the fighters also freeing them from their control. Aiding the fighters, the Hands create a fracture within the space where Smoke dives into the crack, becoming a playable character as he defeats an onslaught of 50 drugs and brain puppet fighters, conquering the battlefield and paving open a fork road to confront only Smokleem or Brainzilla and their bad endings, along with a new path in the middle. In this new path, Smokleem and Brainzilla come together in the center from their previous positions, face to face, for the final confrontation. As the fighters climb the long stairwell while defeating more puppets and all six bosses once again, the two deity-like beings continue to battle each other before turning their attention to the fighters in a three-way climactic clash. Even in the midst of a shared enemy, the two deities still wage war against another. When both Smokleem and Brainzilla are destroyed, their armies vanish as they fall into the ocean and explode, cleansing the universe of their influence. Now free, the spirits return to their original worlds. The imagery of this last scene strongly mirrors the lyrics of the main theme. Cartoons All who opposed Smokleem (aside from Slimer) are scattered among three realms, each being ruled over by Smokleem and/or Brainzilla, and must be defeated before joining the fight. 42 characters (with Powerpuff Girls counting as one) can be found in The Drugs Realm. 27 characters (with Huey, Dewey, and Louie counting as one) can be found in The Brain Realm after defeating Smokleem. 4 more characters are found in The Final Battle following Brainzilla's defeat. Several characters require more than just reaching their location on the map, such as Patrick Star requiring collecting 11 jellyfishs in a minigame. DLC characters will only join after awakening at least 10 fighters. Sub-Worlds Sub-worlds are additional maps that are separate from the main maps. They tend to have a puzzle in order to advance the area, and each have at least one character trapped within. Six of them also contain bosses. They are themed after certain games, many of which are related to the captured fighters hidden within. Characters that are trapped within the Drugs Realm's sub-worlds are Dipper and Mabel in the Gravity Falls, Garfield in the Lasagna Plant, Alvin, Theodore and Simon in the The Chipmunks House, Baby Kermit in The Nursery, Patrick Star in Jellyfish Flied, Buzz Lightyear in the Space Station, Piglet in the Shell City Dead Ahead!, and Brainy'' Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf' 'in the Mushroom Land. All other characters in the Drugs Realm are encountered outside of sub-worlds. With the exceptions of Ferb, CatDog, and Mushu, all fighters trapped inside of the Brain Realm are located inside sub-worlds. * Trapped inside of the Mysterious Tower are George Pig, Cosmo, Wanda, Tigger, Raindow Dash, Care Bears, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, and Scrooge McDuck. * Trapped inside of Dracula Duck’s Castle are Lola Bunny, Eeyore, Porky Pig, Sonic from Sonic Undergorund, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Trapped within the Despicable City are Rabbit, Timmy Turner, Mr. Gus, Agent-P, Gru, Benson, Rigby, and Mordecai. There are no sub-worlds in the Final Battle map, although Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Penny need to have Smoke Hand and Lighting Hand defeated to appear respectively. Fighter Battle In World of Drugs, each fighter must be unlocked through a fighter battle, with a very few exceptions: : Slimer is available from the beginning. : Downloadable fighters are directly available after downloading them, after awakening at least 10 other fighters. The fighter battles all feature the same single condition: ''Win the battle to awaken the fighter Fighter Battle in The Drugs Realm: Peppa Pig as Mario Spongebob as Villager (TBA) as (TBA) Category:Crossovers